Star wars One-Shots
by Lauralkelley99
Summary: Just me goofing around with my OC's and Cannon characters practicing writing with them prompts open! rated for safety. Chapter 5 Alycee recalls a fond memory of Obi-Wan
1. Chapter 1

"AH, why if it isn't my favorite GMAD guardian." I heard called from a distance. I rolled my eyes. Just my luck.

"Hondo. I am not in the mood." I replied. "I just got finished dealing with the mistress of all evil, her father, and the literal embodiment of hell itself, I am not in the mood."

"Fine, fine. Sounds like your day has been crazier than mine. Two siths! Can you believe it! Not even two Jedi could take them down!"

"Well, the sith are pretty powerful, Hondo."

"Should I be worried about the people you dealt with today?"

"No, Maleficent and her father wouldn't mess around with pirates."

"What of the embodiment of hell itself?"

"Only if you pissoff Twilight, you should be good."

Hondo chuckled. "HAHA! I like you, Laural. Are you sure you want to decline my offer of an alliance?"

"I'm good. I'm sorta a lone wolf."

"Very well. I do believe you are making a grave mistake, GMAD guardian."

"And I can assure you, I stand by my decision. I will remain loyal to GMAD."

"Perhaps just neutral allies then?"

I stopped to think for a moment. "Sure," I replied. "I don't see where this could go wrong."


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I almost didn't upload this one-shot- as I found it utterly ridiculous when I first wrote it. However, I decided to go ahead and upload it anyways.  
**_

* * *

Summary: An Anakin redeemed one-shot inspired by tangled the series song Ready as I'll ever be.

* * *

"Any moment now, master. Believe me, I know, I've sunk pretty low, but whatever I've done you deserve."

"Anakin." Obi-Wan began but was cut off.

"QUIET! I'm the bad guy, that's fine. It's no fault of mine, and some justice, at last, will be served."

"Please, listen."

"Now its time to step up, or it's time to step down, and there's only one answer for me. And I'll stand up and fight, cause I know that I'm right. And I'm ready, I'm ready I'm ready, ready as I'll ever be-" 

* * *

Ashoka was severely injured in her previous fight with Anakin. She was also in charge of leading the rescue and hopeful redemption of her master.

"Commander, you sure your up for this?" Captain Rex asked.

"I'm not. I'll only slow you down." Ashoka defeatedly admitted.

"Then, how are you going to lead the assault?" Jessy asked.

"I'm not. She is." Anakin's padawan answered as Obi-wan's padawan walked in.

"Now it's time to rise up, or it's time to stand down, and the answer is easy to see-" Alysee began. "And I swear by the force if your in get on board. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready!" Rex began

"We're ready!" Chimed the entire 501' st

"Ready as I'll ever be-" Alycee began.

* * *

In the hanger wing of the Jedi temple, the 501 clone commander, Rex, approached the padawan in charge of leading the counter-attack. "Are you quite sure we can do this, commander?"

Alycee smiled. "Together we will guarantee!"

* * *

"I'll make them hear me!"

* * *

"I'll prove they can trust me-"

"I'll save my home and family." 

"Now the line in the sand, and our moments at hand!" The 501 sang.

"And I'm ready!" Captin Rex said.

"I'm ready."

* * *

"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

_**AN: This was inspired by me watching a ton of fan animatics of this song. I actually may do a lot more like this- or make a part 2 for this- what do ya'll think?**_

_**Disclaimer! I do not own StarWars, or Disney, I only own the plot, and my OC**_


	3. Dealing With Grief

THIS IS AN AU TO MY STAR WARS STORY! In my story, Barriss never bombs the Jedi Tempel, resulting in Ashoka never having a reason to leave the order.  
PSA! GREIF AFFECTS EVERYONE DIFFERENTLY AND EVERYONE DEALS WITH IT DIFFERENTLY ALSO, PLEASE DO NOT ASSUME THAT JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE WAS NOT CLOSE TO SOMEONE (family or otherwise), DOES NOT MEAN THEY DON'T MISS THEM!

* * *

Alycee wasn't sure what to think anymore. Her friends have been torn apart, Ashoka has left the order, Bariss in jail, and well, yeah sure she had the 212'th legion, but it wasn't the same. She's been coping as well as anyone would in this situation, not very well.

Her whole life had just been torn apart, in a manner of speaking. Alycee wasn't sure how she was going to rebuild. 'How am I going to rebuild?' She thought. 'Not like I have a whole lot left to fight for.'

Ahsoka and Bariss were her only two friends. While it's been months since the whole ordeal, Knights, her fellow Padawans, and Younglings alike were skeptical of her. And she was done with the overly cautious glances, the whispers, everything. Jedi shouldn't care who she was associated with, but it felt like everyone, except for her master, Master Skywalker, and the clones she served with was fearful of her.

She heard the door to her apartment open. She had assumed it was her master, after all, no one came to visit her. Why should they? One of her friends was framed for a crime, and the other was a war criminal.

"Alycee, everyone's worried about you," Obi-wan said. "Are you alright?"

"By alright, you mean having your only two friends torn apart from you by war, then, yes, I'm fine."

Obi-Wan sighed. He should have known this would have caught Alycee off guard. "Alycee-"

"Don't." She replied sourly. "Don't you dare say you understand."

Obi-Wan sighed, unsure of how to comfort his student, without upsetting her further. "While I may not exactly understand what your going through, I do understand how grief works, and what it's like to grieve the loss of a loved one."

Alycee was now curious. Who had Obi-Wan lost?

"I lost my own master, Qui-Gon Jinn, in a duel against Darth Maul. I was devastated, for months I couldn't focus on training Anakin." He started. "I eventually realized, Qui-Gon wouldn't want me to neglect Anakin because I was grieving, so, every free moment I had, I was training Anakin."

"What are you saying, master?" 

"I'm saying Ahsoka and Bariss wouldn't want you to waste away. They would want you to face reality, as harsh as it is and lives."

"But, how do I do that? Only you, Master Skywalker, and the clones are the only ones who trust me."

"It may take time, my padawan, for the residents within the temple to trust you, if it helps any, the people of corassant not only trust you but sympathize with you."

Alycee smiled.

* * *

Don't forget to read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Alycee's POV

I was running away from my father, again. He didn't understand! I wasn't lying, I had no idea why these strange things kept on happening to me. I had gotten word that a Jedi was going to meet me, and take me somewhere safe. That was all the motivation I needed to keep running.

Obi-Wan's POV

"Okay, so a rescue mission? Typical tuesday for us." Ashoka said.

"Ashoka, this isn't your typical rescue mission. The girl's family is physically abusive, as well as verbally, and we suspect she may be Force sensitive." My former padawan explained.

"And, if she is Force sensitive, she is to be inducted as a Jedi, to keep her family away from her." I explained.

"So- how are we going in?" Anakin asked.

"Actually, we are meeting her, outside the town."

-

Alycee's POV

I was constantly scanning my surroundings. Making sure my father, or more importantly my sister, didn't follow me. I was also making sure that I was in the right place to meet this Jedi. They said to meet outside of town, but not how far, nor what direction. So, I was hoping that I was in the right place.

Young one, have you made it outside of town yet? I heard. I knew that this was the Jedi contacting me.

Yes, I have. How long do I have to wait?

Not long. In fact, we are approaching your position now.

I sighed in relief, soon, I could get out of this hell.

Obi-Wan's POV

I reached out to the young girl we were attempting to rescue. "She's made it out of the town's borders. We have a short window of opportunity to get her out before her family realizes she's gone." I said.

"Right, so why were we sent to rescue her? Why didn't Protective Services deal with the situation?" My former padawan asked.

"The father managed to escape the investigation. And now Protective Services have deemed him and the family safe, and won't do anything." I explained. "That, and she's shown potential for being force sensitive." 

"Ah, I see." Anakin said.

The ship landed, and we went outside to meet the girl.

"I'm going to assume you're the Jedi who were sent to get me?" She asked.

"We are. What's your name?"

"My name is Alycee."

"We can finish this conversation in the ship. I see someone in the distance." Anakin said.

Alycee paled, and bolted to the ship, me, and Anakin followed suit.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Part 2

Alycee's POV

That was way to close, I don't care if it wasn't anyone I was related to, my father, and my sister are extremely popular, and would have reported seeing me outside the house.

"Are you alright?" The elder Jedi asked.

"I'm better now. Now that I'm away at least."

"We need to get a blood sample. We think you may be Force-sensitive, and it may be our only means of keeping you away from your family."

I nodded, breathing, I didn't even notice when it was done. "Wait, what's your name?"

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

I wondered if he would be the one to train me if I was force sensitive. After all, I didn't know any other Jedi, and quite frankly didn't trust any other Jedi. Not even the famed chosen one. 'Doesn't Skywalker have a padawan already? So, I would just be a burden even if he wanted to train me.' 

* * *

Obi-Wan's POV

I handed Alycee's blood sample to the medic on board. "I want this analyzed as soon as possible."

"Of course general."

A few hours passed, and the analysis was done. Luckily, her midi-chlorian count was high enough to consider her for Jedi training. The only question was, who would train her?


	6. a fond memory

Disclaimer! I do not own Star Wars or any related property. I only own the plot, and my OC's. 

Summary

Alycee is watching a holo-vid of Obi-Wan on the Ghost, Ezra walks in and asks her a few questions, and she is reminded of the days when she wasn't on the run.

Alycee's POV

"Survival is an important skill as a Jedi. While you may think these two berries are the same, trust me, they aren't one can kill a living being in one bit, and one is used to make a salve to apply to minor wounds such as cuts and bruises, while bacta may be preferable, you will not always have access to it. Learn the difference between these two berries, and use this knowledge to your advantage."

I heard a knock at my door, and the young Ezra walked in. "Who was that?"

"That was Obi-Wan Kenobi, known as The Great Negotiator, and The Chosen One's Mentor. What surprised many was how protective and fatherly he was. He treated Anakin as his own son during Anakin's Padawan years. And me as his own daughter during the clone wars."

"Do you ever miss him?"

"I do, dearly."

"I know Jedi aren't supposed to have attachments, but do you have a favorite memory of him?"

"There are a few. Once, after a tough mission on Geniossis, me, Ashoka, and another padawan you'll probably never meet, Barriss were sent to a med-center to get medical supplies for the wounded." I smiled fondly, even if at the time I was scared out of my whits along with the other two girls that were with me. "We assumed it was an ordinary supply run, however, the locals had other ideas. The locals have this hive mind, and they're larvae are capable of controlling it through the commands of the queen, a few clones that had been sent with us had died on that mission, but we had no idea."

"What happened? Did they get infected with the larvae?"

"Yep, and brought a few more on board with them. We had gone to grab a bite to eat, as the mission had been long, and we were all hungry. However, in the dining area, we were attacked. We decided to check on the bridge and make sure we still had control over it, me and Ashoka went to do the only thing that would kill the larvae, and give us back command of the ship. Destroy the AC unit, and freeze everything on board."

"Did you succeed?"

"We did, barely. Barriss got infected with a larvae. We docked with the med-center, and we were taken in to recover from the ordeal. There was one thing Bariss said that shook me, and Ashoka to the core."

"What was it?"

"I'd rather not live through that moment again."

"Oh."

"However, both our masters had managed to calm us down, and despite being freezing, and near death, Obi-Wan held me close, and didn't let go until I had calmed down. Granted, I still panicked many times after that, but they weren't as often, or as intense." 


End file.
